


Dr Harry Sullivan in... Another Exciting Adventure! (The ‘You Had To Be There’ Remix)

by aralias



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch Out, Opponents of Women’s Rights! Doctor Harry Sullivan is on your tail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Harry Sullivan in... Another Exciting Adventure! (The ‘You Had To Be There’ Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Votes for Women](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30411) by Paranoidangel. 



> I did read all your other fic actually, but it was the first one that said 'write me!' so I did.

Not content merely with making his third life-saving discovery of the day, Dr Harry Sullivan set out into the early twentieth century with his companions in search of adventure. The Doctor was wearing his customary long scarf, while Sarah Jane Smith (a strong feminist icon who inspired Harry’s respect) wore her customary trousers. Little did she know this would attract attention in the conservative period they had materialised in! 

The streets were relatively quiet, except for the sounds of shouting coming from some distance away. Already, Harry could tell there would be trouble. There often was, but fortunately this time he was around to fix it. 

It was, of course, not the shouting that caused him to become suspicious, for the shouting was that of hundreds of suffragettes crying ‘Votes for Women!’ Harry Sullivan strongly supported this cause, and even pointed out to Sarah Jane that there were many men who also did not have the vote in this time period. Alas, that there was so much injustice in the past! If it weren’t for his commitment to preserving the web of time, Harry might have been able to do something about this dreadful situation, but as it was he merely kept his eyes peeled for the trouble he knew was lurking around some corner... 

Sarah Jane ran off into the crowd, keen to meet one of her idols: Miss Emmeline Pankhurst. 

Concerned, as always, for her safety, just as he was for the safety of all humanity, Harry followed her. Unfortunately, she was lost in the crowd. Worried, but not despairing, Harry tried to make his way towards her, only to run into another time traveller. This was Miss Ethel Peters: a heroine from our own time. 

"Are you looking for Sarah Jane Smith?" she enquired of Harry. 

He, of course, did not waste the time that would be spent speaking an affirmative, or indeed asking how a person from the early twentieth century could know of Sarah. His travel-hardened mind had identified her immediately for what she was: a woman out of time, and one who could help him in his current quest. "Do you know where she went?" he demanded.

"That way," indicated Ethel. 

Harry smiled a dashing smile. "Thank you." 

"You're Dr Harry Sullivan, aren't you?" she asked, unable to resist the opportunity for further conversation with our hero. “It's an honour to meet you, sir."

“You too, Miss Peters,” Harry said, for he had heard of her also. 

And then he was off into the crowd again in search of his lost companion, Sarah Jane Smith. Fortunately, before he could make much further progress, Harry glanced towards the edge of the crowd. A fight had broken out! Without concern for his own safety, Harry pushed his way towards the combatants. The vile knave who had begun the fight was gone, but the Doctor remained – tied to a tree!

“Quick!” he shouted. “Get me down, Harry!”

“Never fear, Doctor,” Harry returned, and using his nimble surgeon’s hands he immediately unbound the knots binding the Doctor.

“Goodness,” said the Doctor. “Thank you, Harry. I’m very glad you were here. All the blood was going to my head, and, as you know (being a doctor), that can be very dangerous.”

“All in a day’s work, Doctor,” Harry told him. “Now why don’t you tell me about the rogue who attacked you, so that I can bring him to justice?”

"A time traveller, if I'm not mistaken,” the Doctor told him, “and I rarely am."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, for he was a stickler for detail.

"He tied me up," the Doctor explained.

"That's not really proof, is it?" Harry pressed. He was not irritated at the Doctor, but their personalities (the one straightforward and heroic, the other more whimsical and free-range) did clash at moments like these. 

Fortunately before the Doctor could obfuscate the matter further, Ethel arrived at Harry’s side. "But he's right, Dr Sullivan!" she informed Harry.

"How do you know?" 

"That's why I'm here,” she explained. “To stop Kaiden from changing history."

"You're a Time Agent,” the Doctor said, surprised. Clearly, he had just worked this out, although (as noted above) Harry had been aware of this fact for some time. 

Ethel's eyes widened at the discovery that she had met not only Dr Harry Sullivan, but also his most trusted friend (besides Sarah, of course). "You must be the Doctor,” she said. 

At this point Harry was chafing at the bit, for he now knew for certain that evil was being carried out close at hand. Miss Ethel Peter’s word could not be doubted!

“He must plan to stop women getting the vote!” Harry exclaimed to bring them back to the matter at hand. The Doctor gasped in horror. 

Soothingly, Ethel placed a hand on his arm. "It's all right,” she told him. “Dr Sullivan is here."

“Quite so,” Harry said, and disappeared off into the crowd to find the elusive time traveller, who was undoubtedly committing mischief at this very moment!

He ran out of the park in the direction indicated by the Doctor, soon happening on a man in highly anachronistic clothing. This was that rogue Kaiden, who in our own time was known for trying to ban women from public events and had now turned to desperate measures in order to press his foul goal, such as setting a bomb to kill Emmeline Pankhurst herself and hundreds of noble suffragettes.

“Hold, villain!” Harry shouted, when he saw him. “This meeting is one of the most important in the history of equality! I cannot let you disrupt it, or harm a single brave woman at this rally.”

Incensed by this display of reason, Kaiden abandoned his bomb and leapt at Harry. But our hero’s reflexes were quicker than that! Harry nimbly stepped to one side, and the insane criminal’s fist went straight past him. Harry gave him a blow to the stomach, and then, as the man staggered backwards, drew his arm back and felled him with a single punch. 

Kaiden lay on the floor unconscious. The unarmed bomb sat harmlessly in the bushes. The rally was safe!

Even better, it was at this moment that Sarah Jane Smith appeared. “Harry!” she shouted joyfully. “I saw what you did. You saved women’s suffrage!”

“All in a day’s work,” Harry repeated modestly, as Ethel and the Doctor approached. 

"Dr Sullivan!" Ethel was breathless and wide eyed. "You are a man of many talents. Thank you so much!” she said, and leaned up to kiss him in gratitude. Their lips met briefly and fireworks seemed to go off as he held her close.

"I'll tell everyone how you brought a terrible criminal to justice,” she promised. 

“Really,” Harry said with a smile, “it was nothing.”

*

Sarah had laughed a lot at the time of the suffragette rally, but it was nothing to how hard she was laughing now they’d found the book. 

“I really don’t see what’s so funny,” Harry said, although he did. He just saw it as embarrassing, rather than amusing. It had seemed a good idea to take the credit for Sarah knocking out Kaiden, but now it seemed to have rather backfired. “She made a mistake and now somebody’s written a book about it. I'm sure the Doctor has hundreds of books about his own adventures.”

“Oh yes,” the Doctor said airily. “Thousands, probably. There are some about Sarah too.”

“Yes, but that’s not quite the same thing, is it, Harry?” Sarah said. 

“Well, what’s the difference?” Harry said.

“Well, the difference is that I really am a hero,” the Doctor said modestly. 

Harry sighed in a way he hoped conveyed irritation, rather than regret and disquiet, as the Doctor wandered off, apparently bored with the conversation now. 

“Just put the book down, will you, old girl?” Harry asked. 

Sarah’s face softened. “All right,” she said, and pushed it back into the bookcase next to two Rupert annuals. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, and they turned together out of the library. “I really do appreciate- oh no, _Sarah_ ,” he protested, as she turned back and grabbed the book again. 

“Sorry, Harry,” she said rifling through the pages. “I just want to see what they say about the giant clam, and how you heroically defeated it with your foot.”


End file.
